Hunter X Hunter Manipulated!
by SilverExorcist405
Summary: Killua and Gon are rough housing as usual when suddenly Illumni bursts into their hotel room. When he leaves, Killua feels himself get lost in his brothers power. What will he do? What will happen when he snaps out of it and finds that Gon's not there...
1. Chapter 1

The clouds rumbled ominously. Killua looked up at the dark gray thunderheads with disdain. Atleast they were inside a hotel...

Another rumble even louder than before rolled passed Killua's ears. Killua narrowed his eyes. Wait a minute...

Killua glanced over at Gon who was clutching his stomach. Another rumble, and Gon looked up sheepishly.

"I'm hungry." he said, smiling.

Killua fell over laughing.

After they had gotten something to eat, Killua and Gon settled down in their hotel room as it had begun to rain. Gon had suggested that they play outside, but Killua had blatantly refused. The last time they played in the rain, Gon had gotten the sniffles and had sneezed over everything within a five foot radius. Killua did _not_ want to have to experience that again.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Gon. His big, brown honest eyes demanding Killua's full attention.

"I don't know." was Killua's reply. Of course, their were the usual things that they did in situations like this. A list was beginning to form in his head, when Gon began saying a list of his own.

"Pillow fights, arm wrestling, tickling, training, staring contests, video games, food fights..." he went on and on. Killua couldn't help smile.

Suddenly, Gon unearthed a box of chocolates from his bag.

"Or we could eat-" Gon didn't even get to finish his sentence. Killua had already lunged for the box and was gorging himself on the sweet tasting candy.

"Hey!" cried Gon. "Leave some for me!"

Killua smiled mischeivosly, and soon a chance ensued. Killua running around holding the box of delights just out of reach from a pursuing Gon who finally decided that his only option was to resort to plan B.

Gon stopped chasing Killua, who stared back at him curiously, waving the box of chocolates in his face. Gon smiled, and then went over to his bag to retrieve something else.

Killua popped over his shoulder curiously. Suddenly, Gon unearthed...A SECOND BOX OF CHOCOLATES! However, this one differed from the first in the fact that the second one dwarfed the first. Gon giggled and soon a repeat of the chase scene continued, but this time, Gon was running away from a slighted Killua.

"Why you!" Killua tackled Gon, and the chocolates soared high into the air. The two watched in horror as the box of delectable chocolates turned in the air. Squirming to get off of eachother, the two ruffians lunged forward to save the box from its doom, but they both knew that they wouldn't make it in time.

Suddenly, the chocolate box was caught by a pale hand inches from its demise. Killua and Gon stared at the chocolates and in unison looked up at their savior. Killua felt sweat drip down his face as he recognised the blank expression of his big brother, Illumni.

"W-Why are you here?" Killua stuttered, standing up quickly. His mind raced through the options. Illumni could be here to take him home. He could be here just to relate a message. Or...

"I'm here to take care of Gon." came the cold, emotionless reply.

"W-What?" Killua's face was a mask of horror. His eyes were wide and helpless, filled to the brim with the fear just named: that someone would take Gon from him.

Gon stood up and shook Killua.

"Get a hold of yourself Killua. It's going to be okay." he said urgently. Gon's big, brown eyes stared in Killua's blue eyes. They were full of confidence and concern for his friend.

Suddenly, Illumni patted Killua on the head.

"Really, Killu. No need to overeact. I was just testing you." His voice was monotonous. Taking out a set of earbuds, Illumni brushed back his long black hair in order to listen to his music.

"See?" whispered Gon, who let go of Killua's shoulders.

"Then what are you doing here?" Killua asked, backing up and sitting on the edge of his bed. Gon stood in front of him, almost protectively. Even though the presence of his brother shocked Killua down to the roots of his fear, the presence of his best friend was soft and soothing and warm, like the hope that he found whenever he looked into those brown, honest eyes.

"I'm checking to see how you're doing." came Illumni's emotionless reply.

"What are you listening to?" asked Gon innocently. Illumni turned his blank stare away from Killua and placed it upon Gon.

"I record the screams of every third victim I kill who has dark hair." Illumni continued to stare blankly at Gon, who sweat dropped.

"I regret asking..." Gon muttered. Illumni ignored him and turned to Killua who stiffened under his gaze.

"I'll be back."

And with that, he disappeared.

"That was creepy." said Gon casually, trying to lift Killua out of the dark hole he had fallen into. Gon stared at Killua, lines of concern tugging his face. Killua didn't seem to see him. He kept shaking his head, as if defying something, as if trying not to hear some whispers only he could here.

Killua shut his eyes tightly.

Gon turned towards his friend.

"Killua...?"

Killua slowly opened his eyes and stared at Gon. Gon gasped.

They were just as blank, cold, and heartless as Illumni's.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gon looked at his friend in horror as he realized that Illumni had taken over Killua with his Nen abilites.

Gon clutched Killua's shoulders and stared into his eyes. The big, brown honest eyes that had so often captured Killua before now didn't reach his blank eyes.

Killua's eyes were wide and expressionless. They were empty, yet they seemed to hold in their depths a thousand years of suffering, and pain, and despair all narrowed down to the glinting tips of a pure, cold hatred. Those eyes were untainted by hope or love. They were like claws, piercing through Gon's heart with the power of a million knives. Inwardly Gon was shrinking back. Those eyes...those eyes were merciless. But Gon didn't step back. Gon didn't so much as wince. He felt that if he left his friend now, when he needed him most...it would be the same as stabbing him. He would not betray his friend. He would never betray Killua.

"Killua. Killua! KILLUA!" screamed Gon.

No matter how loud he shouted, Killua did nothing.

Killua's eyes glinted suddenly. Blood lust seemed to be leaking from him, out of his eyes and from his hands like some invisible gas that only Gon could smell. It was as if the will to kill was all that was keeping Killua alive at that very moment. But this wasn't the Killua that Gon knew. The Killua that Gon knew laughed at his bed hair in the morning and ate chocolate with his breakfast. The Killua that Gon knew kicked him in the shin whenever he said something embarassing, but then would immediately loose in a tickling war against him. The Killua that Gon knew would never hurt him.

Suddenly, Killua's hand was in Gon's side.

Gon's eyes widened in pain and shock. He clutched Killua's shoulders tighter, shaking him. Blood was all over their shirts. Gon felt as if every breath he was taking was the same as a million knives slicing through his throat and stomach.

Very slowly, Killua began sliding his hand out of Gon's body. Hot blood splattered everywhere. Dispite the pain of doing so, Gon continued to urge Killua to snap out of it.

"Killua!"

Gon's vision swam, but he did not back down from his friend. He continued to stare into those pale, unseeing eyes. His efforts were only rewarded, however, with the emptiest of recognition like that of some pale specter.

Killua was stiff and empty, like a shell. Gon shook him, his eyes welling with tears of pain and frustration.

"Oh, so he hasn't killed you yet."

Gon leaned his sweaty forehead against Killua's, closing his eyes. He didn't even bother to turn around to see that it was Illumni who stood there.

"Let him go." whispered Gon. Illumni tilted his head.

"LET HIM GO!" screamed Gon, whirling around. Pain erupted through him at the motion, but he didn't care. He was going to make Illumni give Killua back. He was going to get Killua back.

Gon stared in shock and confusion as he saw Illumni holding a video camera. Before Gon could do anything, Killua was standing behind him. With his other hand, he plunged into Gon's other side and heartlessly clutched the muscle.

When Gon couldn't scream anymore, Illumni considered what to do with him. Something about the boys determination and stubbornness made him pause. He knew that if Gon wasn't treated soon, he would probably die of blood loss. Judging from the glint in Gon's wide eyes, Illumni knew that the boy was aware of this fact. However, no matter the pain he suffered, he would not give up on Killua. He refused to even hint at betraying his friend. He remembered the promise he made to Hisoka that he wouldn't kill the boy.

"Why don't you fight back?" asked Illumni in a monotone voice.

Killua slowly extracted his hand from Gon's side. Blood gushed. Gon wreathed in pain and fell to his knees.

"I won't fight...a friend." whispered Gon. He gasped. The pain was so great that his vision was black. His nose was clogged with the smell of blood. _His_ blood.

Killua brought his hand back, and thrust it at his chest. Gon waited for the impact and closed his eyes once more.

Suddenly a warm hand rested over his heart. Gon opened his eyes. Killua's hand was normal, but his eyes still held that blank expression.

Suddenly a chop connected with his lower neck, and he fell, unconscious. Illumni stood over Gon, video camera in hand. He had switched the camera off just before Killua had touched Gon on the chest. Killua slumped and fell onto the blood soaked bed. Everything was red. Quickly, with the deft skills of an assassin, he had left a DVD in Killua's blood stained hands. When he watched it, he would see the whole scene unfold. Him, torturing Gon.

Killua could only assume that Gon was dead. The last bit of the clip showed him dealing the death blow.

Illumni slung Gon over his shoulder and rushed him to the hospital under a different name. By the time he recovered, it would be too late. Killua would be gone, and they would never see each other again.

Illumni, seeing his work complete, headed back for home. His mother would want to hear about this.

Pulling out his headphones, Illumni began to a new soundtrack.

On the glowing screen of his iPod read the words: Gon's Screams.

Illumni felt like humming, but he didn't.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own HXH!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Killua woke, eyes fluttering.

"Gon...?"

Blinking more, Killua sat up and was startled when something fell out of his lap and onto the floor.

It was a DVD.

Killua suddenly choked. The air reeked of blood. His hands were stained crimson. The floor was covered in pools of red. The walls were splattered with the stuff.

"What...what happened?" Killua whispered to himself. He stared at his hands. Eyes widening, Killua looked up suddenly.

"Gon!"

The room responded with silence, mocking him.

Killua gulped. Where was Gon? Panic flew through him, seizing his throat, making it impossible to breath. Killua shook his head. No, he thought, he was just jumping to conclusions.

Frantically glancing around the room, all he saw was red...red...red...

His gaze landed on the DVD.

Quickly turning on the TV, he slid the DVD into the player. Anxiety clutched at his heart.

Suddenly, the TV went black and Killua saw himself and Gon on the scene.

Gon was shaking Killua, screaming his name, but the Killua on the screen wasn't responding.

"Gon..." whispered Killua.

Then the Killua on the screen plunged his hand into Gon's side.

Killua leapt up, backing away, watching as despite his injuries Gon continued to try and help him.

"No..."

Killua couldn't watch anymore, but he forced himself to. Tears stood in his eyes as Gon whirled around to face the camera screaming for the release of his friend.

Killua gasped as the second hand plunged in. Gon's screams echoing, horribly echoing. Calling his name. Begging him to wake up.

Killua knew that Gon was dying of blood loss, and he could see just as Illumni had seen that Gon knew it too.

The level voice of his brother came.

"Why don't you fight back."

And then came Gon's response.

Killua didn't even try to control the tears streaming down his face. His eyes were wide.

How could he have done this to Gon.

Then the Killua on the screen pulled his arm back for the finishing blow, and thrust...

"NOOOOOO!" shrieked Killua as the screen went black.

Killua leapt through the window of the hotel, shattering glass and all his hopes.

Gon with those big, brown eyes. Honest and caring. He had believed in him. Gon had believed in him.

And how had Killua repayed him?

Killua had killed him.

Landing on the street, Killua ignored all the pain that seared through his body from both the glass shards wedged in his flesh to the impact of his jump. This pain, he thought, is nothing to what Gon had felt.

Killua ran.

He ran because he had betrayed his best friend.

He ran because he had killed his best friend.

He ran because he was alone.

Where was he running? Killua asked himself as he ran past the hospital.

He was running to a certain mountain.

Killua closed his eyes, but kept running. The clouds above broke, and the rain drops fell on his blood stained hands and shirt, but the crimson could not be washed away.

Gon's blood would forever stain Killua's soul.

Glancing over at the hospital he was running past, he suddenly caught a warm, familiar aura emanating from the emergency room. But at that same moment, a cold aura also entered his senses. Illumni was walking away from the hospital. Why was Illumni walking away from the hospital.

The warm, familiar aura sharpened, and was beginning to fade. Killua stood, waiting, realizing, hesitating. Illumni was there, but so was Gon. Gon wasn't dead.

"Gon isn't dead." whispered Killua. Something welled up inside of him.

Who cares whether Illumni saw him? Who cares whether Illumni would try to stop him? Who cares if Illumni did anything?

Gon was alive.

Killua sprinted toward the hospital. The rain whipped his faces mercilessly. He couldn't have cared less.

Gon was alive.

He was like a kitten who smelled the enticing aroma of warm milk. He lapped up Gon's aura, even as it was fading and spiking, until it was steady and open like a heartbeat.

Meanwhile in the emergency room, Gon's condition was stabilizing. His wounds had been bandaged, and even though he had lost a lot of blood, he would survive. However, the doctors were more concerned about Gon's internal organs. They had been damaged for sure, but it seemed as if he would heal himself over the next couple of months. They moved him out of the emergency room and into a more long term room.

That's when Gon regained consciousness. The nurse smiled at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Killua!" he screamed, trying to sit up, and he immediatly regretted it. Pain like fire seared through his abdomen. Collapsing back onto his bed, Gon stared up at the ceiling, vaguely listening to what the nurse was telling him. Then the nurse left.

Gon was all alone. Images of what had happened not hours ago flashed through his head.

The rain slammed against the hospital window. Gon closed his eyes.

"Killua..." he whispered. He wondered if Killua was alright. He wanted to help him, but he couldn't even sit up. Gon felt a tear slip rebeliously from his closed eyes. He couldn't help his friend. Gon was ashamed.

Someone was making a ruckus outside of his door and in the hallway. It was slightly annoying, thought Gon, but he listened anyway.

"I'm sorry sir, but only family members are allowed to see him." came the apologetic but stern voice of a nurse.

"I'm his best friend! I want to see my best friend! Let me THROUGH!" came the voice of a boy. His voice was sorta familiar, thought Gon.

"Sir, please calm down. He's resting right now..." said the nurse anxiously.

"Nobody's stopping me. Not you, not my brother, not anyone." came that familiar voice again.

Gon's eyes flew open. He sat up, and screamed, but he didn't care. Gon limped over to the door, staggering. He clutched his stomach, doubling over. Grasping the door handle, he shoved the door open.

There, just a few feet down the hall was Killua, arms and shirt still stained red being restrained by a nurse. However, the whole argument stopped as they saw Gon stumbling into the hallway pain clawing at his face.

"Killua!" he shouted as he saw his friend, but he soon fell over and onto the floor.

"Gon!" screamed Killua, pushing past the dumbfounded nurse, he took Gon up in his arms.

"Gon! Gon! Hey, speek to me!" Killua yelled. Gon's eyes were closed, but a smile spread across his face. When Gon's eyes finally fluttered open, pure joy radiated from their depths.

"Killua...you're alright..." Gon whispered. Killua carried Gon back into his room and put him back on the bed. Pulling up a chair, he sat by him, pulling up the covers and leaning against the bed. The nurse said nothing, but instead fussed over Gon's monitor, checking to make sure everything was up and running.

"Idiot! You're the one who isn't alright." said Killua, choking on his own words. Shame laced his thoughts and voice, though Gon only smiled.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Illumni. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Gon's voice was soft, and soothing, though Killua's trained ear picked up the edges of pain that sharpened his words.

"But you aren't fine." insisted Killua. Killua shut his eyes. "I saw the whole thing."

Gon cocked his head.

"Illumni filmed the entire thing. I watched as I..." Killua couldn't speak anymore. If he said another word, he wouldn't be able to breath.

"Oh...well that's embarassing." said Gon, smiling. Killua looked up at his friend.

Those big, brown eyes demanded his full attention, and they told him that Gon didn't care about what he had done at all. All he cared about was how Killua felt about it.

Killua looked away, and closed his eyes. He didn't deserve such a great friend. He didn't deserve Gon at all...

"Hey, Killua?"

Killua looked up.

"You're getting the sheets all bloody." said Gon, fighting back laughter.

Killua looked down, and immediately leaped up as he saw the huge stains he was leaving on Gon's bed. He called the nurse to help change sheets, apologizing profusely. Gon laughed at him the entire time, although it was obvious that it hurt him.

The nurse not only scolded him for bloodying the sheets but for reopening Gon's wounds. When the doctor deftly redid Gon's bandages, Killua couldn't help but gasp at the horrible holes in Gon's sides. Killua looked down at his hands. He had done that. He had-

"Killua!" came the concerned voice of Gon, breaking through his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, looking around. What was wrong?

"You're hurt! Oh my gosh is that glass? What did you do? Why didn't you say anything before? Seriously...nurse, could you treat this knucklehead over here please!" Gon waved at a nurse walking by, wincing from the effort.

"Hey, who are you calling knucklehead?" Killua retorted, but still he was amazed. How could Gon have seen his injuries? He was covered in Gon's blood. How could he tell that some of that blood was his own?

I really have the best friend ever, thought Killua.

Gon smiled at Killua, thinking the same thing.


End file.
